SoMa: A Collection of One-Shots
by GorditaBossinova
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory. Some random ass one-shots about Soul and Maka. Please read and review! I will accept suggestions for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Maka. Hurry your ass up or we're gonna be late!"

I was standing outside her bedroom door, waiting for her to finish getting ready so we could finally leave. What the hell was she doing in there? She had been getting ready for almost the whole day, and it was almost eight now. How could she possibly not be ready yet?

"Shut up, Soul! This a hard decision to make on my own, and you're not helping any!"

How hard can it be to put on the freaking dress so we could leave already?

"What decision? Just put the damn dress on!"

The door swung open and I nearly choked on my own words.

Maka was wearing a short, strapless, deep purple hued dress that had a poofy skirt, and made her legs look a mile long. Her ash blond hair tumbled down her back and over her shoulders in a waterfall of waves as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress. My meister's dainty feet were usually encased in steel-toed boots, had been slipped into strappy black high heels, and she was shuffling them awkwardly when I realized she was waiting for me to say something.

"You look, uh, alright. Now let's go, before Black Star comes and kicks down the front door looking for us."

Smooooth. Maka looked so hot that I was fighting a nosebleed, but I choose to tell her she looks alright?

"Are you sure?" she asks, still scuffing her precariously tall shoes into the carpet of the hallway.

"It's not too short? Or too poofy? It isn't the right color; I should go put on the red one to compare, right? Maybe I'll-"

"Maka, shut up. You look beautiful. Can we leave now?"

That was better than _You look alright_, but it could still use some work.

I looked back up to find Maka blushing slightly at my compliment, and with a tiny smile spreading across her flawless face.

"Thank you, Soul."

Damn, I really_ was_ gonna be the coolest guy at this lame dance. Just look at my smokin' hot date.

"Anytime."

I held my hand out to her, and just as I thinking about how elegant she looked, she tripped in those damn shoes, as if to prove me wrong.

Catching my meister effortlessly I said, "Jeez Maka, if you really wanted to get close to me that bad, you could have just asked."

Seeing the faint blush of her face and neck from earlier deepen, I couldn't resist and gave her one of my signature Soul Eater smirks.

"You're such an ass, Soul!" She punched him in the shoulder, which meant she wasn't actually mad.

No, if Maka had really been pissed at me I would have a book indented in my skull right now.

I took her hand again, and this time she was more successful in her attempt at walking her unusually high heels.

We left the apartment and playfully bickered all the way to the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you to anyone reading this!**

It all started this morning, when Soul decided it would be funny to pull my chair out from beneath me as I was sitting down to eat breakfast.

After embarrassingly falling straight down on my butt and managing not to cry from the immense pain of my tailbone making contact with the hardwood floor, I sent a rather large book flying in the direction of Soul's face.

But I wasn't really satisfied enough when I heard the thud of five hundred pages of fiction connecting with a certain weapon's head.

No, I wanted revenge.

* * *

I was in the bathroom and had used up the last few sheets of toilet paper. There a couple more rolls under the sink, and as I was reaching under there to replace the one I finished, I spotted an extra bottle of Soul's shampoo. Just looking at it reminded me of my bruised tailbone, and now I knew how I was going to get back at him.

"Soul, I'm going to the store do you need anything?" I asked, sounding as innocent and normal as possible.

"Nah, I'm good. But hurry up so you can make dinner, 'because I'm starving."

At that, I walked out the door without replying, because if I did, I probably would have ended up killing Soul before I could get my revenge.

As I was walking to the store, I planned out what I intended to do. But then it hit me. Curry.

Hadn't Soul just told me how famished he was? And earlier when I asked him what I should make for dinner, he said curry. So by the time I got to the store, my plans had slightly changed and I bought the hottest seasoning they sold and a bottle of temporary hair dye.

Tonight would be a good night.

When I got home, Soul was sitting on the couch watching something stupid on T.V., as always. Once he noticed me, he looked up and said "Jeez, took you long enough."

Hey, Soul. I'm fine thanks. Oh, and you're welcome for always doing everything while you sit on your ass all the time.

I walked past him and down the hall to the bathroom. I got Soul's shampoo out of the shower and looked at it. Squeezing some into my hand, I studied the color of it. It came in an orange bottle and the shampoo itself was orange. That's why I bought pink hair dye to put in it, so that he wouldn't even notice the difference until it was too late.

Just to test it out, I put some of the dye into the shampoo in my palm.

Perfect! The color barely even changed! Then I rinsed it off my hand in the sink and I noticed how pink my palm was. I hadn't used that much, and my hand was stained a deep fuchsia color. After pouring the _whole bottle_ of dye into my weapon's shampoo, I went into the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Hey, Maka, I'm going to the store. I forgot I needed a new pack of headbands 'cause mine keep disappearing. Is there anything you forgot that you need me to get?"

"Uhhh, no, but thanks for asking!"

After Soul left, I was rethinking both of my plans. Maybe I went too far? After all, Soul is the childish one, and I'm supposed to be the mature one. And I was the one taking his headbands, they weren't disappearing.

No, he deserved it. And not just for the whole chair incident. Soul did stuff like that all the time, and all I did was Maka Chop him. And that obviously hadn't stopped him from doing it. But maybe I should have picked revenge that was a little less drastic?

Well, it was too late now; I had already put the dye in his shampoo.

I decided not to dump half the jar of Habanero pepper flakes into his curry, and that I should go switch the dyed bottle with the extra one under the sink.

Just as I was coming out of the bathroom, Soul came home.

"Hey, dinner's ready." The genuine smile that he gave me made me really glad that I talked myself out of those childish stunts.

* * *

I went into the bathroom, grocery bag in hand, and grabbed Maka's shampoo. I knew for a fact that she was stealing my headbands, and she wouldn't admit it.

The shampoo she used came in a purple bottle and the shampoo was purple too. Taking the cap off, I poured the whole bottle of temporary purple hair dye into it.

I put the shampoo back where I found it and I was about to go eat dinner, when I thought of something.

I switched my shampoo in the shower for the extra one under the sink. No way was Maka gonna pull one over on me!

* * *

The next day at school, everyone laughed at them, because the weapon had bright pink hair, while the meister had bright purple hair.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know my stories are kinda short, but I think they're worth. And i hope you do too! Thank you for reading!**

Today was just not my day.

I woke up and wandered out into the kitchen, expecting to find Maka making breakfast. No such luck.

Then I had to go wake Maka up so we wouldn't be late for school. But she did not want to wake up. That's when I first suspected something was up, because Maka was always the one dragging me out of bed, not the other way around. Instead of just getting up or maybe thanking me for not letting her oversleep, she rewarded my sweet behavior with a hardcover book to the face.

A few minutes later, while I was trying to find something for breakfast that didn't require cooking, I heard a series of louds groans and sighs coming from the hallway. Alarmed, I turned around to find my meister entering the kitchen.

At least I assumed she was my meister.

Whoever she was, she did not look like the cheery, pig-tailed girl I was accustomed to seeing in the morning.

Her hair looked like there was a family of animals living in it, her face was sallow with dark circles adorning her eyes, and she looked like she wanted to slaughter me.

Since my search for an easy breakfast had been fruitless, I was eating scrambled eggs. As soon as Maka got a whiff of the eggs, her eyes went as wide as Frisbees and she slapped her hand over her mouth while sprinting from the room.

"Maka?" What the hell just happened? She mad eggs almost every morning, but today the smell of them makes her run from the room, trying not to lose the contents of her stomach?

I entered the bathroom with caution.

"Maka, are you okay?" Kind of a dumb question, but hey, I was worried.

She was clutching the sides of the toilet and she turned to glare at me, wiping her mouth.

"Do I _look_ okay to you?" No. Definitely not.

She was glaring at me with such intensity that I had to break eye contact.

Fidgeting very uncooly, I asked, "Uhmm, do you need anything?"

"You mean besides to stop puking? Yeah. Get _out_ Soul."

Cue barfing noises. Okaaaay. I left her alone without protesting.

* * *

I figured Maka would not be going to school today. So I went to finish getting ready.

I stopped halfway to my room. Wait, I shouldn't leave her here by herself. When I'm sick, my meister takes care of my sorry ass the way a mother takes care of her child. Well, that settled it; I was not going to school either.

* * *

I don't understand why she's sick. Maka almost never gets sick.

But, this is morning sickness.

_Morning_ sickness?!

No. No way, not even possible.

My Maka's a virgin. Right? Well, I always just assumed she was… I mean, we have never really talked about that kind of stuff.

What if she really is pregnant? She can't make me into a Death Scythe if she has a bun-in-the-oven!

Oh dear Lord, please do not let my meister be pregnant.

Hold the phone. Who the hell knocked her up in the first place?

My first guess would be me, but sadly, it's not Good Ole Soul Eater.

Black Star? No, she doesn't even regard his as a human being.

Crona? Never. I can just imagine it, "Maka, why are you _naked?!_ I don't know how to handle this Maka!" Ha-ha.

Ox? Ew, no. He's bald.

That pretty much only leaves… KID.

Holy shit, _Kid_ got my meister pregnant?!

I'LL KILL HIM.

I don't want to have to kill one of my best friends, so I hope it wasn't Kid. But then who could it be? Maybe it's someone I don't know. Maka probably has friends I don't know about, right?

What am I gonna do?

Shit, what is _she_ gonna do?

_What are we going to do?!_

Calm yourself down, Soul Eater Evans. You need to be cool about this. You have to be there for her. She needs you, now more than ever. Her mom isn't around and her dad is just… well he's Spirit.

Wait, I forgot about Maka's papa! He'll definitely assume I got his precious Maka preggers and then he'll scythe me before I can even explain myself.

Awesome.

If I thought my day sucked before, it REALLY sucks now.

* * *

Okay, I need to talk to Maka about this.

I tiptoed to the bathroom so that she wouldn't hear me coming and attack me or something, since she seemed so pissed earlier. And with good cause. But she wasn't in the bathroom, so I went over to her door and knocked as hard as I dared.

"What the hell do you want?" Okay, not really a great start, but I guess it could be worse.

"Maka, do you want to talk or anything?"

"Talk about what?" She sounded even more angry than before. This was not good, at all.

"Alright, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I understand. Can I get you anything? Aspirin, a glass of water, or do you want me to the store and get something?"

"A gallon of double fudge cookie ice cream, Hot Cheetos, Midol, Tampax supers, and Always overnight pads."

"Okay- Wait, what? _Ohhhh._ Alright, I'll be back." I got out of Maka's room as fast as I could, so she couldn't see the blush creeping into my cheeks.

I felt like a total idiot. She was d_efinitely _not pregnant. I just jumped to those conclusions on my own.

It was just _that_ time of month for her.

Whoops...

_**Please **_**review! And if you have a suggestion for my next chapter, put it in a review or PM me! Thank you SO much!**


	4. Chapter 4

__**Thank you souleatrefangal123 for the review! I will try my hardest to fill your request!**

**I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as i did writing it!**

* * *

_My mind was filled with the sound of an extremely annoying electronic beeping. I opened my eyes and searched for the source of the noise that had awoken me from my wonderfully deep sleep._

_But I soon realized that it I was not in my room like I previously thought._

_I was in Soul's room. Why the hell did I just wake up in Soul's room? In Soul's _bed_._

_Then I realized something else; not only was I fully clothed (thank Death) but Soul was nowhere to be found. I was so confused that my head began to throb painfully and that stupid beeping seemed to be getting louder._

_Suddenly, the room in front of my eyes started to dissolve like sugar in water._

* * *

Maka's eyes flew open in surprise and she immediately regretted opening her them.

Bright sunshine was pouring in through the open blinds and her alarm was screaming at her to get up, almost as loud as her head was screaming at her to close her eyes, get rid of that noise, and make the room stop spinning. She closed her eyes tightly, sat up, and swung her feet over the side of her bed, with the intention of shutting off her alarm. It was Saturday morning, but she must have forgotten and set her alarm last night.

Wait, it _was_ Saturday, right?

But as soon as Maka sat up, she was fighting the urge to throw up everywhere. So she stood up as slowly as possible, and with one hand over her mouth and one out in front of her so she could feel where she was going, Maka made her way to the alarm clock on her desk so she could shut that thing up. Then she continued on to the bathroom with her eyes still closed, since she would definitely puke if she opened her eyes now. Once she was safely in the bathroom and positioned over the opened toilet, she eased her lids open, and proceeded to puke her guts out. When she was done she only felt a little better because her head was still pounding, but at least now she could look around without being sick, if only because there was absolutely nothing left in her stomach. Maka desperately wanted to shower, but she didn't think she could stand up for that long, so she crawled back to bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She didn't swear often and almost _never_ said the f-word, but this was a special occasion.

There was someone else asleep in her bed.

How did she not notice this person before, you ask? Well, Maka's eyes had only been open for a split second before she forced them shut in order to keep from throwing up on the floor. But how was this other person not awake yet? It was pretty loud before, what with the alarm going off for who knows how long, and all the Maka related noises. Then she noticed that they were stirring, probably awake from her shouting.

Oh.

Now she knew why they didn't wake up before. It was because this person could sleep through a tornado.

Soul.

_WHY DID SHE WAKE UP WITH SOUL EATER EVANS IN HER BED?!_

_AND WHY COULDN'T SHE REMEMBER LAST NIGHT AT ALL?_

And why did this feel eerily similar…? Her dream! This was almost the same thing that had happened in that strange dream she had, except in the dream, Soul wasn't there and she woke up in his bed.

Whatever.

"Mmmm. Maka? Why are you-" Soul then seemed to realize that was not in his own bed.

A plethora of emotions flashed over his face in a mere matter of seconds.

First, confusion.

Followed by recognition.

Then, shock.

And lastly, a knowing smirk.

'That ass hat!', Maka thought. 'He remembers everything! So why in the hell can't I remember anything?!'

"Good morning, Maka." Soul said, with that stupid grin on his face.

"Soul, why are you in my bed? And why can't I remember last night _at all_?" She got straight to the point because she wanted answers, and she wanted them, NOW.

"Hmm, that's interesting. Gee, I wonder why a cool guy like me would wake up in his roommate's bed, both of them only half dressed."

Maka's eyes went wide as she looked down at herself and noticed for the first time that she was in her shirt from yesterday and just her underwear. Looking up at Soul she was forced to believe what he was insinuating because he didn't have a shirt on, and she couldn't see what he was or was not wearing under her sheets. A deep scarlet hue was creeping up Maka's neck to her face.

"Oh, no. No. No, no, no, no, nonononononononono. NO."

"Wow Maka, that really hurts my feelings! You didn't seem so opposed to it _last night._"

The intense blush that had just covered her face was now slowing draining from it.

She suddenly got the sense that today was going to be a loooong day.

* * *

**I know, I'm evil! But I just felt like that was a good place to end it. You'll just have to rely on your imagination for the rest, and I know you have one, because you need one to believe fanfics!**

**Anywho, I love to know your opinions on my writing. How can I improve? What do you think i should change? What kind of story do you want to see next?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reading! I know this one is short, but I was just trying something different. Hope you like it. **

**Story idea = souleaterfangal123**

* * *

"FOOLS!"

"Wait, what's-"

"FOOLS. You ask far too many questions. I am The Great Sword Excalibur. As you probably know, my legend dates back to the twelfth century."

"You really expect a cool guy like me to believe that the Legendary Excalibur is some weird penguin looking dude? No way, man."

"Soul! Don't be so rude all the time!"

"I'm too cool to take orders from you. And I'll stop being rude when you stop being flat-chested."

"MAKA-CHOPPPP."

"HEY! If you keep doing that all the time I'm gonna go retarded, Maka!"

"FOOLS. You must now partake in the five hour story telling party."

"Alright, Penguin-Dude, I don't have patience for this shit so-"

"FOOL, you actually remind of myself at a time. I was a rather ruthless character then, and it was a rough time in history. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was very peaceful then-"

"Soul, I think you're right. For once. We should go."

"Of course I'm right! When have I ever mislead you?"

"Woah there, don't get too cocky. You seem to be forgetting that it was YOUR bright idea to come looking for Excalibur in the first place."

"That is not how I remember it happening at all."

"You mustn't forget provision number 573, always walk exactly three steps behind me. And the ever-important, provision number 22-"

"Come on Soul, he hasn't shut up the whole time we've been talking, so if we leave now, he probably won't even notice!"

"I never should have listened to Kid, cool guys are leaders, not followers!"

* * *

_Later that night, meister and weapon were sound asleep when…_

_FOOLS._

"Ahhhhh!"

"Maka? What's wrong Maka?"

"Oh… Nothing. It was- Uh. I just had a nightmare."

* * *

**Review, or I'll take your souls!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reading these! Enjoy!**_  
_

_She could hear the footsteps following her as she hurried down the impossibly long, dark corridor. _

_Trying not to think about what could possibly be tailing her, she quickened her pace, and pretty soon she was sprinting as fast as she could._

_The feeling was hard to explain; it was like a big jumble of fear, excitement, foreboding, and anticipation._

_Suddenly, the trailing footsteps were getting closer and closer, until… They stopped._

_She stopped just as abruptly as her perpetrator had and turned around, squinting her large emerald hued eyes into the darkness._

_Not surprisingly, she couldn't see much of anything. Frustrated, she righted herself and continued down the hallway, in less of a hurry now that she was seemingly alone._

_As she journeyed into the abyss, she thought of nothing except finding a way out, and the pitch blackness that shrouded her gradually transitioned into a bright light._

_That is when she discovered the door. It was over-sized and made of thick wood, and a large ornate knocker._

_Just as she was reaching her hand out for the doorknob, it eased open before she could even touch it. She walked into the room without thinking twice about what she was doing._

_Complete darkness. Again. She spun around with the intention of finding the door and getting out._

_Only, it was as if the door had never existed._

_It was gone._

_Then something seized her from behind and-_

* * *

Maka bolted out of bed with a scream. She jumped up and immediately realized that it was just a dream. A strange, realistic, disturbing dream. Making her bed and getting things for the day ready are lame attempts to distract herself from the fact that she cannot slow down her rapid breathing.

"Maka? You okay?"

Looking over at her closed door, Maka thinks, 'Oh crap. I really don't need Soul to find out about my stupid dreams right now. He has enough to worry about without me burdening him further.'

Since Maka had not been quick enough with her response, Soul invited himself into her room.

"Hey, bookworm. When someone asks if you're okay, the polite thing to do is answer them. Unless you want me to assume that you just got murdered, which is what I though just now when you didn't answer me." Soul said this while running a hand through his usually spikey white hair.

"Jeez Soul, calm down. I'm fine; I don't know why you're so worried."

Soul didn't look very convinced, probably because she was pale, slightly damp with sweat, and still breathing heavily. But instead of pointing this out, he just gave her a look that said _I'm watching you_, and left her alone.

Maka did not make eye contact with her weapon partner the whole time he was in the doorway talking to her. That was because he had just gotten out of the shower and did not have a shirt on.

It was like he was displaying his scar. Like he didn't know how much it hurt her to see it.

Every time Maka saw what she let happen to him, she felt like she wasn't good enough.

Her mother would never have let something like that happen to Papa. How did she expect to make Soul into a Death Scythe if she couldn't even keep him safe?

She felt useless. On top of all that, Maka had no one to talk to about it.

Tsubaki and Liz wouldn't understand. Soul would just tell her that she's stupid for thinking she isn't good enough. And she couldn't talk to Papa about anything and especially not something this serious and personal.

Sometimes Maka wondered how Soul never seemed to notice her obvious weaknesses.

He never commented on the fact that nothing had been the same between them since the fight with the Demon Sword.

Then, she thought of something that had never occurred to her before: Soul _did_ notice his meister's weakness as of late. He just understood her well enough to know that stating the obvious wouldn't do her any good.

Soul knew that this was something that Maka needed to work through on her own. He would be there for her when she was ready to open up to him, which she would do, all in good time.

'I guess that's why we're meant for each other… Wait, only as partners. That's all I meant, just partners!'

* * *

While Maka was busy justifying her thoughts to herself, Soul was daydreaming about the two of them being the _exact_ _opposite _of 'just partners.'

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and if so, review and tell me why. And if not, review and tell me why!**

**I am welcome to story suggestions! Just review or PM me and I'll do my best to use you idea!**

**THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Enjoy.**

I HATE remedial lessons.

I'm a straight A student.

I do not _need_ remedial lessons.

My useless weapon and his blue-haired monkey friend just can't go more than a week without getting into some kind of trouble, requiring a punishment.

So, it was on one of the numerous punishments the pair had received that we had to track down a pre-kishin.

I stood on the roof of a building somewhere in London, surveying the city, both with my eyes, and my soul's eyes. I was trying to get a good image of the soul we were looking for, so I closed my eyes and concentrated. Relaxing, I searched for the pre-kishin's wavelength, with little success. But I was determined to find it so I kept trying.

* * *

I was in scythe form, and Maka had a firm grip on my handle as we stood on some random rooftop and she tried to find the pre-kishin we were sent here to scythe.

Maka stood there, unmoving, eyes closed, pig-tails blowing in the breeze, concentrated as hell, as I just stared at her and started drooling. She looked too damn cute when she got all determined and concentrated like that. The only movement was her ash blond hair swirling elegantly around her perfect little head, and her chest rising and falling with every breathe she took.

Her _not so flat_ chest. When the hell had that happened?

Soul man, get a hold of yourself!

I really needed to focus on this mission, not my crazy fantasies.

Especially Maka had made it painfully obvious that she was pissed as fuck at me. This was the third or fourth punishment mission that we had to go on because of my stupidity in the last month and a half. Because of this, my meister had spoken to me as little as possible the whole time we'd been here.

So, obviously, I was ready to kick some kishin ass and get home, as soon as possible.

Suddenly Maka's eyes flew open and she started jumping from roof to roof, obviously following the target.

* * *

As I got closer and closer to the pre-kishin, it got farther and farther away from us. It felt like we weren't accomplishing anything! This was _beyond_ frustrating.

I just wanted to get home so I could properly ignore Soul. It was just too hard to give my weapon partner the cold shoulder when we were on a mission together!

So I wasn't very focused when the witch attacked. I still don't understand how I didn't sense her soul before.

But one minute I was roof hopping, scythe in hand, and the next I was on the ground, with the wind knocked out of me and a cry of pain caught in my throat.

After I regained my breath and was trying to get up and fight, I heard the witch laugh.

"Ha! That was much easier than I had expected. See you kiddies later! Mwuah!"

That bitch!, I thought as I struggled to gain my footing. For some reason, I didn't feel quite right.

I found out why a second later.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Instead of my normal cool, manly voice, a girly, Maka-like squeal escaped my lips. And that's because they weren't my lips.

They were Maka's.

_MY MEISTER AND I SWITCHED BODIES._

When I find that witch, I swear I'll kill her.

I looked over to find Maka experiencing the same process of emotions I had just gone through.

Confusion,

Surprise,

Rage.

"OHMYDEATHSOULWHATTHEFUCK!?"

It was just too weird to see my body over there and hear my voice coming from it.

And from what I could tell, Maka was thinking the same thing.

"Soul! What the hell are we gonna do?! We can't fight like this! I don't know how to be a scythe!"

"Maka, calm down and stop screaming. If you're gonna be me you have to be _cool. _And screaming is definitely not-"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO PEE SOUL? I don't want to see-" She cut herself off and slapped her hand over her mouth as I watched a totally uncool blush creep up her cheeks. My cheeks.

Man, this was confusing.

How dare she make my cheeks blush! I don't blush. Much…

* * *

Oh my Death. Soul and I switched bodies.

MY SOUL IS IN SOUL'S BODY. SOUL'S SOUL IS IN MY BODY.

"We need to get this reversed. Like, _now._" I did not like hearing Soul's voice coming out of my mouth. Well, his mouth. Whatever.

How was I supposed to use the bathroom? Or shower? Or-

"Oh _shit._"

"What no, Maka?"

"Soul, we _really_ need to get this fixed before tomorrow."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"No Soul. You don't understand. We _have_ to be back in our own bodies by tomorrow!"

"What's your problem Maka?"

"I… Umm, well, I-"

"You what, Tiny Tits?!"

"I'm supposed to _start_ tomorrow!"

"Start? Start what? _Ohhh_."

I HATE remedial lessons.

**Please review and tell me your honest opinion!**

**OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so so so so so much to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and all that good stuff!**

**THANK YOU ALL. You guys ROCK!**

**Enjoy!**

It was about nine o'clock when me and Black Star were sitting on the couch playing Xbox when the front door banged open and hit the wall so hard, I thought it was going to bust through it.

I looked up to see Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty barging into my living room. None of them gave us a second glance as they marched through the apartment to Maka's room.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Black Star.

"I don't know, but I WIN." On the T.V. screen, my character was dead, while Black Star's was doing a victory dance, but I didn't even care.

I was too busy wondering what was up with my meister.

She never just walks in and goes straight to her room. If I'm on the couch, she at least pauses to say something bitchy.

Not today though. So I knew something was up.

I got up and went to Maka's bedroom door, but when I was about to knock I heard a burst of giggles and a chorus of hushing.

Never mind. I decided I wasn't worried anymore. They were probably just having a sleepover or something.

Gee, woulda been nice of Maka to warn me.

* * *

"Tsubaki, your turn." Liz had a special way of making you scared for your life with just two little words.

Your.

Turn.

"Uhhh. Truth." We had been playing this stupid game for almost two hours, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't having at least a _little_ fun.

So far, Patty had been forced to say that lions and elephants were much cooler than giraffes, Liz admitted that she had feelings for Kid, Tsubaki had been dared to been bitchy for the rest of the night (She was having a really hard time with that one.), and I am currently wearing something that looked like it belonged in an adult movie.

I had on a corset/tank-top thing, black lacey hot pants (Liz called them that, but I'm pretty sure they're just underwear…) and ridiculously tall black high heels. Not only was I dressed like a hooker, I also had on hooker make up, and crazy sex hair.

All courtesy of Liz. She supplied all of that and then dared me to wear it all.

But it wasn't _so_ bad, since everyone else was wearing something at least a little bit crazy.

Tsubaki was wearing an entire outfit of my clothes, which I ended up telling her to keep, since she stretched them out so much with giant boobs and killer curves. Patty had no shirt on, and Liz didn't have any pants on.

Needless to say, we weren't very creative with our dares.

The only one who came up with good dares was Liz. And you were not allowed to pass on a truth or a dare.

If you didn't perform the dare or give a truthful answer, you got your head shaved.

Liz had shears in her bag, and no one wanted to challenge her, because we couldn't tell if she was joking or if she was serious.

"Tsubaki, how far have you and the blue haired monkey gotten?"

Tsubaki gasped and put her hands over her mouth in surprise.

"What?! We haven't done _anything! _We've only been dating for six months!"

From anyone else, that would have been sarcastic. But of course, Tsubaki was totally serious.

"Oh my Death, she's for real, isn't she?" Liz sighed and almost looked apologetic.

"Poor Black Star." She muttered under her breath, and luckily Tsubaki didn't hear that last part, or she would be as red as a tomato. That is, if she could get any more red than she was now.

"Okay girls, time for the _really _fun part!" Liz exclaimed as she pulled something out of her bag.

It was a bottle of vodka.

"How did you even get that? Wait, I changed my mind, I don't want to know." I figure its wise not to question the ways of the sensei.

"The rules have changed. Now if you want to skip a truth or a dare, you have to do a shot. And I will be the judge of the shots, so I can make you do a huge one or a tiny one (Knowing Liz, it'll always be a huge one). And I can make you take do a shot if I think you answer a Truth untruthfully. And of course, you can also just take a random shot if you want."

Well at least now I have a way out if someone asks me a really embarrassing question.

The only downside is that I'm going to end up shitfaced.

Oh well.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

******I know its supposed to be a one shot, but oh fucking well. Now this one's a two shot.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go. This is a continuation of the last one. Hope you like it!**

As promised, not too much later, I was shitfaced.

Hey, it wasn't _all_ my fault! I only skipped a few questions, but Liz insisted that I took gigantic shots. And prior to this, I'd only had mixed drinks, not shots of 80 proof alcohol.

So I got drunk pretty quickly.

"Shewbaki! Your giant tits are ripping my shirt!" I was slurring my words like a retard by this time.

Tsubaki only giggled in response, and soon we were all laughing our asses off over nothing.

Liz was the first to recover from her giggle fit, and now she was sitting up straight with a demonic gleam in her eyes.

"Maka, truth. Or. Dare?" Why so seeerious? I started laughing at my own joke, which no one else had heard, since I only thought it.

"Maka!"

"DARE!" No! Take it back! RECANT.

Why was Drunk Maka so _bold?!_

"Go out into the kitchen and make us all some snacks. But wait, take a shot first!" Liz said all of this while pointing her index finger at the door. Well, she was trying to point. She was really just waving her arm around because she couldn't keep it steady.

Really? Maybe we should get her tipsy _before_ we start playing next time, 'cause that was a lame dare.

I started to stand up and almost fell right back down. So I started to take off my ridiculously high heels, but Liz stopped me.

"Nope! They're part of your dare, Makaaa!"

After making me do a huge-ass shot, re-messing up my hair, and smacking my ass, (which was peeking out the bottom of my weird hot pants/underwear), the girls sent me out to do my dare.

As I wobbled into the hall, I heard snorts and laughter as my bedroom door slammed shut.

Oh well, more snacks for meee!

It took me much longer than usual to make it into the kitchen than it usually did, which was understandable considering I was drunk and in six inch heels.

I finally made it to the kitchen, but then I had to complete the arduous task of making some type of snack without knocking everything in the kitchen on the ground.

It was pretty difficult to get the refrigerator open while leaning on it so heavily, but I finally managed to do it. Then I stared into the open fridge as if waiting for the produce drawer to answer all of life questions. I suddenly remembered that I was there for a reason.

So I grabbed the sliced cheese, deli meat, and grapes. Then I made my way over to the counter and found some bread. I got out four plates and tried my hardest to put grapes on them, but it was like the damn things were conspiring against me! They all chose grape-suicide rather than complying with my pleas to get on the plates. I figured I would have more luck with the sandwiches, so I started on those.

When I was done I took a step back to admire all of my hard work.

And honestly, it looked like complete shit. I tried so hard to make those sandwiches look awesome as fuck, but it just looked like I threw a bunch of cheese, bread and deli meat on a plate.

Oh well. I did the dare. They could still eat these.

Then I stopped and thought of something: How the hell was I gonna get four plates back to my room by myself?

After a moment of internal debating, I picked one up with both hands and decided I'd do this one-by-one.

As I was turning around, I caught movement out of the corner of my eye.

It was Soul.

"Heyyyy Soulie! Whatcha still doin' up?"

"Soulie? Who the fuck-?" Hey! That didn't sound like my Soulie!

And when did Soul dye his hair blue?

_Ohh_. Its Black Star!

I looked back in his direction to apologize for my mistake, but the blue haired monkey was gone. Then I heard voices in the hallway.

"Dude! Is this a fucking dream?! Pinch your God, Soul!"

"What the hell are you going on about? Dude, do you know what time it is right now? Why are you yelling about weird shit at one in the morning?"

"Listen to your God! There is a half-naked hooker in your kitchen, making food! Did you hear me?! The two best things in life: naked women and food!"

"Hooker? Ew, she probably has AIDS. Not cool man. STDs are so _not _cool."

"Not a hooker! A… Umm… A _fancy_ hooker! What do you call those?"

"Escorts?"

"Yeah! There's an escort in your kitchen trying to make sandwiches!"

I chose that moment to walk into the hall with my disaster of a sandwich in hand.

"There's no fancy hooker in the kitchen sillies! I was just in there and I would have noticed her."

For some reason, they both stared at me in the same way Papa stares at Blair. It was really weird.

"Umm, Soulie? Black Star? Are you okay?"

"MAKA?!" They said in unison. Who else could I be? I looked down at myself just to make sure I hadn't turned into someone else while I wasn't paying attention.

Then I realized why they were freaking out.

'Cause I looked _hot._

I forgot about the corset, hot pants, heels, sex hair, and bold make up.

"Ohh, I'm not a hooker, Liz made me do this! Truf or dareeee!" I squealed that last part to try and get a reaction out of them. But they just stood there staring like idiots.

Then Black Star's nose started to bleed.

"Gasp! Black Star! I'm telling Shewbaki on youuu!" This was ridiculously hilarious to me, so I started cracking up and then proceeded to drop my "sandwich" and fall on my ass.

"Whoopsies!" It took me a minute, but I got up without help.

"Maka… You, uh- Y-your umm," Soul was pointing at my torso but he was stuttering so much that I had no idea what he was trying to say. So I looked where he was pointing to see if I could figure it out.

I had a piece of salami stuck to my cleavage.

"Hahaha! Awesome!" I plucked the greasy snack off my boob and ate it, licking the residue off my fingers afterward.

I looked up and saw Soul's eyes get wider than I thought humanly possible. Black Star had started drooling. Shewbaki was gonna kick his ass!

"Come on Maka, let's get you to bed." Soul was trying to usher me back to my room but I didn't have the rest of the snacks!

"Wait! I need-"

"You need to go to bed!"

* * *

Holy. SHIT.

I was trying my hardest not to get a nose bleed, but I didn't know how long I could hold it off. Think un-hot thoughts. Depressing thoughts.

Fat people.

Dead puppies.

Old people sex.

"Souuuuulie! I need to get the rest of the snacks! Liz'll be madddd!"

Oh, dear Lord Death. Maka was fighting me pathetically. At like one fiftieth of Sober Maka's strength. And it was strangely, turning me on. She was wearing some sexy ass lingerie and high heels. Her hair was wild looking and her makeup had obviously been done by Liz.

Why was she wearing lingerie?!

Because the world is conspiring against me.

"Souuliee! Come on!" Now she had stopped trying to get back to the kitchen and was pouting.

Making a pouty face, crossing her arms, stomping her foot.

Pursing those lips that I want to kiss so badly.

Crossing her arms over that chest made obvious by the corset she was wearing.

Stomping her foot in the sexiest shoes I've ever seen.

Since when are shoes sexy?!

Calm down Soul! Cool guys see stuff like this all the time.

Dead puppies.

Fat people.

"Maka, stop it. You're going to your room now." I grabbed her wrist and started to drag her there.

Of course she had to make it as difficult as possible.

She somehow got loose from my grip and made a break for it. She then promptly tripped over Black Star's unconscious body. He'd probably passed out from blood loss.

I took this opportunity to grab her and throw her over my shoulder.

This gave me a great view of her cute little ass. Did I mention that she was wearing lacey black underwear that her cute little ass was spilling out the bottom of.

Oh shit.

"Soul! Put me downnn! I need to get the snacks or Liz will make me drink more vodka! I don't waaaaant anymore!" So this _was_ all Liz's fault.

I opened her door and dumped Maka in her room as fast as possible so I could go deal with all of the blood rushing to my nose and to… Well, to someplace _else._

* * *

I woke up feeling like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on me in my sleep. My head was throbbing, I felt like puking my brains out, and my whole body ached.

I got up slowly and made my way to the bathroom, where I slowly stripped off some weird lingerie and high heels. Where the hell did that come from?!

The shower I took was the best of my life. I stood there for at least an hour, hoping I could wash away my hangover and remember something from last night.

We were playing truth or dare, and then Liz dared me to… Oh! That's how I got that hooker outfit!

I was continuing to just stand under the water fall that I was changing from hot to cold to wake me up, when the bathroom door opened.

"Maka, there are five other people here who need to get bathroom time. Hurry you ass up! You are so-"

So what? Why did he just stop mid-sentence?

* * *

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Maka's unbelievably hot outfit from last night.

And I remember how unbelievably hot she had looked in it.

"Umm… I-Um. Never mind."

* * *

**That's it! I hope you liked it! Review and tell me how you feel! Please and thank you.**

**You guys are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

__**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone enjoys my stories! You guys really make my day!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Why did I let them drag me here?_

"Maka! If you don't get that frown off of your damn face, I swear to Death I'm goona burn this stupid book!"

Oh yeah, I remember now. I'm being held against my will and they took my newest book hostage.

"Patty! Calm down. Threatening her won't make her smile."

Says the girl whose idea this was.

"I'm not frowning because I'm not having fun, I'm frowning because this looks ridiculous on me."

* * *

Patty and Liz kicked down the door to my apartment an hour earlier and dragged me out saying we were going to have some fun whether I liked it or not.

It turns out that their idea of 'fun' is going to one of those skeevy make-shift Halloween costume stores that is set up in some abandoned building, and trying on a bunch of slutty 'costumes'.

They weren't really costumes though. They seemed to just be lingerie with various animal ears, or lingerie that looked like some sort of uniform, like a cop, or a maid. Then there's the lingerie that almost tricks you into thinking it's a real Halloween costume, like Sexy Batman, or Sexy Superman.

I really don't understand the point of these kind of costumes. I thought you were supposed to express your creativity on Halloween, not show the world your 'sexiness'.

And why the hell were these 'sexy costumes' so expensive? There is little to no fabric used to make them, yet it cost sixty dollars to be a Sexy Pirate. And that's without the accessories.

"I'm assuming that by ridiculous you really mean sexy as hell?"

I am pretty sure Liz is on crack.

Sexy as hell? I look like a stripper who has hit her head on the pole one to many times. I had been forced into a Sexy Sailor outfit. The skirt was so short that my underwear was visible and the top had a v-neck that was cut so low that it was only a few inches above my navel.

"No Liz, by ridiculous, I meant _ridiculous._"

In the time that I had been staring at myself disgustedly in the mirror, both Liz and Patti had put on new outfits.

Liz came out in a Sexy Policewoman getup, and her little sister was wearing a tiny black and white striped tube top with matching spandex booty shorts.

A cop and a robber, how cute.

"Why can't we just wear normal costumes? You two could be ketchup and mustard, or salt and pepper, or peanut butter and jelly, or Thing One and Thing Two."

"Cuz those are all boring! And how are you supposed to be a hot ketchup bottle?" Patty was looking at me like I was dumb.

She totally missed my point.

"Can we go now? I have to study." That wasn't totally true, but I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

_Click_.

I looked over at Liz, and to my horror, she had her cell phone pointed at me.

"Look, now there's proof that you have boobs, Maka!" She obviously thought she was doing me some sort of favor.

She really wasn't. The last thing I wanted was proof that I had degraded myself by wearing this wretched outfit.

"DELETE IT. NOW!"

"No way! Are you crazy Maka?!" Then her phone made a happy little beeping noise.

Oh no. For the love of Death, please tell me she didn't…

"Too late to delete it now. I already sent it to everyone." Liz said this in such a flat and uninterested tone, that it was obvious she had no idea that she had single-handedly ruined my life.

* * *

Why is Liz texting me? Haven't I told her a thousand times that you should never text God?! If you need to talk to your God, do it in person! Jeez, she should really start listening to-

"HOLY FUCKBALLS!"

"Black Star, what is- Oh dear, is that _Maka?_"

* * *

Hmm, what reason does Liz have for texting me? She's lucky I just deleted some messages, and her's brings the total number if texts in my inbox to eight.

WHAT IS MAKA WEARING? HER SAILOR'S CAP IS TILTED AT LEAST FOUR CENTIMETERS TO THE LEFT!

* * *

Maka, Liz and Patty have been gone a while, maybe I shoud-

Speak of the devil, Liz just texted me.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

MAKA IS WEARING THAT IN PUBLIC?!

*Starts choking on the massive amounts of blood spurting from his nose*

**Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what I could do better, or any other suggestions you have!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me longer than usual to update!**

**Well, here it is, hope you enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, the credit for this idea kinda goes to souleaterfangal123(I only used half of your idea)!**

* * *

It was Saturday.

I had seen every movie on T.V.

I didn't feel like playing Xbox

I wasn't hungry.

No one could hang out.

I was bored as hell.

* * *

It was Saturday.

I had read all my books at least ten times.

The library was closed.

I wasn't hungry.

I had finished all my homework.

I was bored as hell.

* * *

In all of the books I've read about teenagers, they get bored and do something stupid, like drinking, drugs, sex, and who knows what else. But I always read while shaking my head and scolding the characters.

That was only because I had never been in that situation, faced with that decision: Would I rather stay bored out of my mind, or do something that, yes, is stupid, but entertaining?

* * *

I will never admit this out loud and if I was accused I would definitely deny it.

But I am totally addicted to Lifetime movies. And that's not cool at all.

Really though, you should have seen me when I found out that there's a Lifetime Movie Network. A whole channel devoted to Lifetime movies! No Army Wives, Dance Moms, Wife Swap, or Desperate Housewives. Just. Lifetime. MOVIES.

Anyway, nine times out of ten, they involved stupid teenagers being stupid. Getting caught drinking or smoking, having unprotected sex, or cyber-bullying each other. And I always watched while face palming at their idiocy throughout the entire movie.

Apparently I was too quick to judge, because when that shit happens in real life, face palming is the _last_ thing on my mind.

* * *

After staring at a stack of books for ten minutes and deciding I wasn't going to read any of them today, I walked out of my bed room and into the hall to the living room.

And I collided with Soul.

"Jesus! Are you trying to kill me?!" I wasn't actually that mad he ran into me, I think I'm just PMSing.

"Maka! Are you okay? Did you hit your head?!" Soul was gripping my shoulders like it was his job, and shouting at my face like I was hard of hearing.

"Stop yelling at me! What is wrong with you?"

"My name is Soul Eater Evans! I'm your weapon partner, do you remember now Maka? I'm not Jesus, I'm Soul!"

Finally understanding his stupid joke, I punched my weapon in the arm.

"Shut up. That wasn't even funny!" I was in the process of walking around the obstacle blocking my entrance to the living room, when he asked me where I was going.

"Where does it look like I'm going, genius? The living room, obviously."

"Well yeah, but what could you possibly do in there?" Soul now had a genuinely confused look on his face.

"Umm, watch T.V.? Is that okay with you?" I was now as confused as him.

"Are you sick or something? You're going to watch T.V. of your own free will?" He said all of this while feeling my forehead and checking the dilation of my pupils.

I slapped his hands away. "I'm fine Dr. Soul, I'm just bored."

* * *

That wiped the stupid smirk off my face.

Maka would be _mortified _if she saw the images my mind created when she said _Dr. Soul_.

I am so pathetic.

"Well if you're so bored, I can think of a few things we could do to pass the time, Maka." I said all of that as suggestively as I could without laughing.

_Much _to my surprise, my meister flushed as red as a freaking tomato.

Well that's certainly strange. Any other time, she would just Maka Chop me for being a jerk.

"You.. Ughh, you're _sooo- _Soul! You're the biggest ass hat I've encountered in my entire _life_!"

… Ass hat?

That was unexpected…

* * *

Oh my God, what is wrong with me?

After Soul said that stuff about _doing _something with him, I got the most disturbing/awesome/wrong/interesting/DISTURBING mental image of me and Soul.

And then I realized than he was joking, and I felt like he was making fun of me, and I just blew up on him and then ran back into my room.

But why would I care if the idea of us being more than friends was _funny_ to him?

Unless…

No. Never.

If there's a God, please, _no. _Not _that._

Oh well, it's unavoidable.

There's only one thing I can do now…

* * *

What just happened?

That was normal teenage girl behavior, but since when does The Great Maka Albarn act like a _normal teenage girl?_

But more than that, I wanna know where she got the phrase 'ass hat' from. She probably read it in one of her stupid-

"Mmff!?" What the actual fuck is this!?

I'm just standing here, pondering the great mysteries of life, when Maka flings open her door, storms up to me, tackles me, and starts _making out with me._

Hey, I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, cuz I totally did. I was just confused as hell.

My meister had always acted like we had the most platonic relationship in the history of the world, and all of a sudden she jumps me and steals my first kiss?

Not even five minutes ago she was almost in tears for reasons still unknown to me, and calling me an ass hat?

I will _never_ understand women.

* * *

I had never felt anything quite so, so… So, _empowering_ as seeing the astonished look on Soul's face when I attacked him, straddled him, pinned him to the ground (not that he was trying to escape), and, well I- uhh, I pretty much devoured his face.

But not in a gross, slobber-all-over-you-like-the-family-dog kind of way.

It was more of an I-am-woman-hear-me-roar kind of way.

I finally pulled back when I was totally out of breath, and I just smiled down at Soul as he tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"Umm, if you don't mind my asking, Maka, what made you decide to do that at this exact moment?"

"I was bored."

* * *

**Thank you so so so much to everyone who is reading these, I love you all!**

**Review if you have any comments/suggestions/random shit you'd like to say.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! This story has over 3,000 views! I'm so prouuuud! Thank you all for viewing so damn much.**

**Anyway, for the purposes of the following oneshot, Maka loves music. And her taste in music just happens to be mine, exactly. Idk what her actual taste in music is, I just let her borrow mine for this story.**

**Enjoy!**

It was the middle of one of the hottest summers Death City had seen in a while.

And on top of the stifling heat, there was a huge storm last night and as a result, we have no power.

No electricity = No _air conditioning_.

It's like 112 degrees Fahrenheit out here in the middle of the fucking desert and now there's no electricity. So we can't even have popsicles, since we can't use the freezer.

"Maka, I don't know about you, but I'm about to have a heat stroke. I think I'm gonna go to Black Star's, you coming?" I hope they have popsicles.

"Uhm, no thanks, I have work to do around here." What?!

"Maka! If you do housework, you'll just die. End of story. And that's not cool at all. Why don't you just come with me and hang out with Tsubaki?"

"No Soul. I said I'm staying here, and besides, if I don't do the housework, it will _never_ get done." She said that last part with a deadly glare sent in my direction.

"Okay, okay. I'll try not to be gone too long. Do you want me to pick something up for dinner on my way home?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Get whatever you want, just text me when you're on your way home so I can set the table."

"No problem. Seeya Maka!"

* * *

Now that I had some time to myself, I decided to relax.

It wasn't that I didn't want to hang out with Tsubaki, I was just really stressed lately, and this heat wave/power outage wasn't helping anything.

Things that help relieve my stress include, but are not limited to, the following:

Baths

Reading/writing

Listening to music

Cleaning

So as soon as the coast was clear, I got my favorite book and ran myself a freezing cold bath.

As I was undressing I did what every girl does: I stared at myself in the mirror and analyzed my body.

I looked at my too long legs, blah hair color, nonexistent butt, totally average boobs, acceptably flat stomach, and my slim hips. My chest really was perfectly normal for a girl my age (B -cup) but Soul and Black Star always made fun of me for having "tiny tits".

But really, my tits were only tiny in comparison with Tsubaki, Liz, or Patty, not people with normal sized boobs!

I finished taking my clothes off and got in the refreshingly chilly tub of water. I relaxed there, reading my book for what felt like hours.

I finally got out when the water got too warm and I was starting to get pruny all over.

I went into my bed room and just stood there in my towel staring at all the clothes I didn't want to wear, because it was just so damn hot.

I finally decided on the good old bra and undies. Well, no one was here to see me, and I was definitely going to get uncomfortably hot while cleaning the apartment.

But I couldn't bring myself to leave my room in just my underwear, so I put a sports bra over my normal one and wore my boy short underwear. Hmm, wearing two bras made my "tiny tits" look pretty good, if I do say so myself. When I felt like I was sufficiently dressed, I walked out into the living room with my headphones in my ears and my iPod tucked in the waistband of my "pants".

I was listening to my cleaning playlist while I vacuumed, dusted, straightened up, and washed dishes.

* * *

**Maka's Cleaning Playlist**

Adele-Someone Like You

Beyoncé-Crazy In Love

Black Eyed Peas-I Gotta Feeling

Cheap Trick-I Want You To Want Me

D12-My Band

Gwen Stefani-Hollaback Girl

Jimmy Eat World-Pain

Justin Timberlake-Cry Me A River

Kelly Clarkson-My Life Would Suck Without You

Keri Hilson-Pretty Girl Rock

Nelly-Dilemma

Pink-Raise Your Glass

Panic! At The Disco- New Perspective

My Chemical Romance- Na Na Na Na

Taylor Swift- We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

Train- Hey Soul Sister

The Used- All That I've Got

Usher- Yeah!

Outkast- Hey Ya

Spice Girls- Wannabe

Eminem-Space Bound

* * *

I was vacuum/dancing with my headphones blaring, and I started singing.

"I waaaaant youuuu to want meee, I neeeeeed youuu to need meee. I'd looove youuu to looove meeeee. I'm begggin' youuuu to beg meee!"

This song was in one of my favorite movies of all time, 10 Things I Hate About You.

I continued to sing until the song ended, and then I caught my breath during the few seconds between songs and started belting out the next song in the shuffle.

* * *

"Maka! I'm back! I brought a pizza, even though we had it-" What the hell?

I just got back from hanging out with Black Star and picking up dinner, and I heard the strangest thing.

Maka singing.

As far as I know, Maka doesn't even know what music is. I have only ever heard her humming random little tunes, never singing actual songs. I thought she was the type of person who was musically indifferent.

"This shit is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S!"

I turned around to see my meister vacuuming with her back to me, singing and _dancing_.

And by dancing, I mean she was jumping around and wiggling her hips like crazy.

This was just too good. Not only was she listening to music, but I was pretty damn surprised at her taste in music.

Hmm, I just got a cool idea.

I put the pizza down and snuck into Maka's room before she noticed me.

I went straight to her desk and opened up her laptop. I turned it on, fully prepared to use my cool-guy skills to hack into Maka's computer, but disappointingly, she didn't even have a password.

Oh well. As soon as her desktop loads, I open iTunes and look at the library of music on the iPod that I didn't even know she owned, until today.

Wow.

Maka listens to the biggest variety of music I have ever seen. Not just certain genres or artists or even time periods. She listens to the most random shit I have ever encountered!

Adele, The Beatles, Beyoncé, Backstreet Boys, NSync, Fallout Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Temptations, No Doubt, Spice Girls, Eminem, Pink, Panic! At the Disco, and Led Zeppelin _just to name a few._

I shut her computer and went back into the living room to find my meister at the sink washing dishes. She apparently hadn't noticed the pizza on the table, since she obviously had no idea that I was back yet.

As I snuck up behind her, I realized that she really had a nice singing voice.

But mostly, I noticed that she was pretty much naked, and I got an instant nose bleed.

"I'll be juuuust fiiine, pretendinggg I'm nooot. I'm faaar from lonely and it's all that I've gooooot." Shit.

Maka likes The Used?

She just got _so_ much hotter.

She finally turned around and noticed my presence.

And screamed her head off.

"AHHHHHH! Holy fuck Soul! Don't _scare_ me like that!" She dropped the cup she was washing and was pulling her headphones out as she yelled at me.

"I'm home."

"Thanks for texting me, you ass hat."

"I _did_ text you. You were just too busy jamming out to hear your phone."

As I said this, she picked her phone up off the kitchen table and realized that I was right, for once.

"I like you're outfit."

"Huh? What are-?"

* * *

Oh SHIT.

I'm standing here having a casual conversation with Soul, and I can't figure out why his nose is bleeding.

That'd be because I'm in my underwear.

_Awesome_.

And I have two bras on, which as I stated earlier, made my chest look pretty good.

Hah. Take that, Soul! Who has tiny tits?

NOT ME.

"Soul. Why are you gawking at my 'tiny tits'?" I said that last part with air quotes.

He was now the one choking on his words.

Serves him right.

* * *

Karma's a _bitch._

* * *

**Okay, so Maka's playlist was just random songs that she would sing a long to and make her want to dance, since those are the types of songs i listen to when i clean.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't know that this is my best work, but i hope you enjoy it anyway! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels, trying to find something acceptable to watch, when Maka came out of her room and plopped down next to me.

We sat in silence for a minute, and when it was clear she wasn't going to say anything, I did.

"What's up Maka?" My voice seemed to bring her out of a daze.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Nothing? Maka Albarn doesn't stop studying for just no reason.

"Not nothing. Why did you come out here?"

"God, Soul! What, I can't just watch T.V. with my best friend for no reason? I have to have a reason why I want to spend time with you? Fine. I'll go back in my room _by myself_ then."

"Calm down Maka. I was just saying that you don't usually do stuff like this. And if you do, it's on Saturday afternoon, not Wednesday night, when you're usually studying. Flipping out on your partner over nothing is so not cool, Maka."

"Oh. Welllll, now that you mention it, I _was_ studying. But then I thought of something, and after that, I couldn't focus on my work."

"What could you have possibly thought of that would distract you _that_ much?"

"I really want some mini tacos."

"…" Mini tacos?

"Can you do me a huuuge favor, Soul? Will you go to the store and get some? They're the frozen kind." What? Was she serious right now?

The freakiest part was that Maka was pouting and giving me puppy dog eyes. She was blinking up at me with those big doe eyes, and it was weird.

Obviously, she looked freaking adorable.

In order to use your adorableness to your advantage, you have to be fully aware of said adorableness, and be skilled in using it.

But prior to this, I had no idea Maka knew she was adorable. Maka was always pretty clueless of the effect she had on me, and that made her even more irresistible.

"Pleaaase Soul." Holy crap she's cute. But I couldn't let _her_ know that.

"Why can't you go them yourself?" Stand strong, Soul! Don't let her feminine wiles influence you!

"Seriously Soul? Look at me. Do you really think I'd go out in public like _this_?"

I didn't see the big deal. My meister looks hot no matter what she wears. Whether it's her normal mini-skirt and steel toed boots with her pig tails or what she had on now, which was short shorts a tank top with her hair all balled up on top of her head(her laying around the house clothes.)

I took in all of her, the skimpy outfit, messy hair, long smooth legs, huge green eyes, the delicious looking curve of her neck- Be cool Soul! Don't let her trick you!

"You look fine." I had waited way too long for this answer to hold any credibility, and by the look in her eyes, Maka knew it.

"Come on Soul, I'll make it up to you."

Before she said that, Maka had been sitting next to me on the couch innocently.

But as she made that statement (which was _definitely_ an innuendo!) she crawled over to me and pretty soon she was in my lap.

_What?!_

"Soulie, I'll let you have some if you want." Sober Maka never called me Soulie! That name was strictly reserved for Drunk Maka. And what the hell did she mean, I could _have some_?! Some what? She obviously meant some of _that_. Come on Soul, cool guys say pussy all the time!

She couldn't mean-

"Yeahokaybai."

* * *

Soul pushed me off of him and ran out of the apartment faster than I had ever seen him move.

I didn't want mini tacos that bad. I mean, I'll eat them, but this little experiment was more about Soul than frozen foods.

And Blair's hypothesis had been correct.

"Blair! We're having mini tacos for dinner!"

This trick was really going to come in handy someday, now that I was sure it worked.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Review your opinions or suggestions please!**

**Thank you allll!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This has reached over 4,000 views, which means, YOU GUYS ARE FLIPPIN' AWESOME.**

**Story idea credited to souleaterfangal123, who is extra flippin' awesome for always reviewing and giving me ideas!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

As I looked at myself in the fitting room mirror, a thought occurred to me.

I had a pretty hectic life with school, missions, extra lessons, studying, housework, and everything else; I've never really had a chance to be a normal girl.

Well, I guess this weekend is my chance.

It's a Friday after school, and I was at the mall. Blair had convinced me to go to Kid's pool party, so I needed to get a swim suit. And Blair didn't trust me to go by myself, so she was supervising and looking for a bikini for herself.

This was our third store and I have tried on at least twenty bathing suits already. The one my reflection wore currently was blue and green striped. And it was alright looking. But I don't like to buy anything unless it really speaks to me. Like I put it on and immediately know I can't live without it.

I did not feel that way about this one.

"Maka! Come out and let Blair see!" Ugh. I guess.

I instantly regretted leaving the safety of my fitting room stall, because one look at Blair made me want to cry.

We had on the same bikini, only mine was a small and hers was obviously an extra-large, but it still couldn't completely cover her voluptuousness.

I looked down at my slender figure, which I had previously believed to look acceptable.

Well I was wrong.

"Ohhh, Maka-chan! That looks so cute on you!"

That is exactly the problem!

I look 'cute' in a swim suit. Cute. Little girls are cute. Puppies are cute.

Blair looks _hot_ in the same suit. Hot, as in actresses or models.

Not _cute_, as in children and puppies.

I just groaned and went back into my stall.

"Blair will go pick out some that will look great on you Maka. Don't worry!"

I was a little worried that she would come back with something that just had a thong for bottoms, but Blair did not disappoint.

She brought me a bikini that was almost the same color as her hair, and ruffled on the top.

"Wow, this is really cute." This could actually work.

I untied the swim suit I had on and as I was about to put the purple one on, I realized that the top was more like a push-up bra than a bathing suit. It had so much padding in the cup that I wasn't sure there was going to be any room for my actual boob.

But I put the bra-top-thing on anyway, and I was pleasantly surprised by the results.

Looking up at my reflection, I saw that I looked pretty good in this one. Better than pretty good, _really_ good.

The ruffles and padding make my chest look awesome, but not like I had more than I actually did, and the violet hue made my emerald eyes stand out.

"Blair, you rock!" I said as I walked out to show her. She was wearing one in the same color as mine, but without the ruffles and padding.

"We have to get these and match for Soul-kun!"

"U-Uhh, yeah. Okay." I was now blushing ridiculously at the thought of Soul seeing me like this. How dumb is that?

* * *

I _could _be spending my afternoon watching Lifetime movies or sleeping, but _no_.

Maka and Blair had to drag me to Kid's stupid pool party. I didn't even like to swim, but here I was, sitting by the pool, occasionally getting splashed when Black Star did a cannonball.

"Black Star! Stop splashing us! You're gonna wash off our tanning oil." Liz and Patty looked pretty pissed at the moment.

"I am the biggest man, so I have to make the biggest splash!"

Patty's face suddenly clouded over. "I will fucking _end you_ Black Star."

That shut him up pretty quickly. Hmm, I wonder where Maka-

"Hey Soul. Why aren't you swimming?"

I looked over to find Maka wearing a purple swim suit that matched the one I saw Blair in earlier. And they both looked _awesome_.

And this would be most of my reasoning for not wanting to come today.

Seeing my meister in a skimpy bikini.

"You want to come with me?" Maka was just talking and smiling like everything was normal, and I was trying not to drool or bleed on her.

"I don't like swimming." Since bleeding and drooling on the girl you like isn't cool at all, I was going to have to stay calm.

"Oh. Okay, then I'll just sit here with you."

Crap. "Okay then.."

"Oh Little Scythe Boyyyy! Why are you just sitting here doing nothing?! Come play with Blair!"

One minute I was minding my own business, chilling out poolside, the next, I had my head lodged between Blair's giant boobs.

* * *

"MAKAAAA CHOP." I sent the book I brought to study from careening into Soul's head, and he fell into the pool.

Taking Blair with him.

"EEEEEEP! Soul! Why would you do that?!

Blair, being a cat, did not enjoy her little dip in the pool.

Serves her right.

**As always, thank you all SO much for reading!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated!**

**Enjoy!**

"Soul! Get up, NOW!"

Why is it always so difficult for this spikey toothed idiot to get up on time?!

"I swear to Death, if I come back and you aren't dressed, I will _end you_." I'm not sure if this will have the desired effect, since he had his head under the blanket and couldn't see my face.

I stomped into the kitchen and continued with breakfast. But as I was putting the bacon in the pan, I thought of something.

I am getting so sick of playing 50s housewife around here. I do all of the cooking, cleaning, and shopping, and if it weren't for me, Soul would never get anywhere on time.

We even _argue _like a married couple!

So basically, I get to do all the hard work of a housewife, but I don't get any of the benefits!

How could I never have noticed this before?! I mean, I've always known I like Soul, but I never realized I liked him _that_ much.

Wow. This has been a truly enlightening experience.

Oh, crap! The bacon! I totally forgot I was in the middle of making breakfast.

After I salvaged as much of the extra crispy bacon as I could, I went to drag Soul's sorry ass out of bed.

"You'd better, - EEEEEP!" I cut myself off with a squeal and immediately forgot what I was saying.

That would be because I just barged into my weapon's room without knocking, and I just happened to barge in on him getting changed.

And he was completely naked. _Completely _naked.

His back was to me, so all I saw was his perfectly sculpted ass. And _thank Death_ that was all I saw, because I am fairly positive that my head would have exploded if I saw anything else.

As I mumbled an awkward apology, I stumbled out of Soul's room and tried to get my brain to start working again.

I made both Soul and me plates of my sad excuse for a meal, and I ate mine mechanically, not tasting any of it, while staring off into the distance. My brain was occupied with trying to process so many things at once.

Soul's ass.

The fact that I want my partner, like I _want_ him.

The fact that I am just as hormonal as every other teenager is the history of the world.

Soul's _fine _ass.

I was brought back to reality by the scraping of Soul's chair on the tile floor. As I looked up and met his tentative gaze, both of our faces began to redden.

In order to avoid this ridiculously awkward situation, I quickly got up to put my plate in the sink and finish getting ready.

Too bad I got up too fast, tripped over my chair, and face planted the ground.

"Maka! Are you okay?"

I got up, now blushing more than I thought was possible, and speed walked to my room without falling and without making eye contact with my partner.

* * *

Well then.

This was obviously the most awkward day of my life.

Correction: The most awkward day of _our lives_.

We really need to talk about this. And by _this_ I mean, Maka seeing my bare ass.

Aww man. How do you talk about that? What is there to say?

I have no idea, but I just feel like I should say _something_ about it.

Come on, a cool guy would have no problem with this! And I am a cool guy!

So after my little pep talk, I went to Maka's room to talk to her.

"Maka? I want to talk to you." I knocked lightly on the door.

"Yeah, hold on-AHHHH!"

"Maka!?" I chose that moment to burst into my meister's bedroom.

And I thought today couldn't get any more awkward.

* * *

"SOUL. Haven't you learned anything today?! GET OUT."

"At least I knocked, unlike _someone_!" Was he serious?

"It doesn't matter if you knocked or not, it still had the same outcome as earlier!"

Soul was lightly knocking on my door asking if he could come talk to me, as I was digging around in my closet for a clean blouse.

I was already dressed and ready for the day when I noticed that I had spilled orange juice on my white blouse.

So I took my vest and blouse off and then I couldn't find another clean one. As I was searching, I tripped over a huge stack of books I had been meaning to take back to the library.

Soul, being the idiot that he is, came flying in like he thought I was being murdered or something, only to find me on the ground, wearing only my bra and skirt.

And now I am standing here, in the middle of my bedroom, half naked, screaming at Soul, thinking, 'And it's only 7:30 am. How could my day get any worse?'

As if just to spite me, Blair chose that exact moment to come home.

"Is that _make up sex_ I smell?!"

As it turns out, my day could get _a lot_ worse.

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you liked it!**

**Review and tell me what you thought or what you want to see next, or whatever!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers, thank you for all the review and follows and such!**

**Credit for this idea goes to lstrange16!**

The other day, Maka-chan accidently put one of her bras in with my clean laundry.

When I gave it back to her, she was sitting on the couch with Soul-kun.

"Ha! Wow, you really are flat chested Maka!"

She looked devastated for a second, but her pain turned to rage when she threw her book at Soul.

Later that afternoon, I tried to cheer Maka-chan up; since I felt like it was my fault she was sad.

"It's okay! Not everyone can look like Blaire! You are pretty in your own way. Don't listen to Soul-kun!"

* * *

I think she was trying to make me feel better, but Blaire only succeeded in making me feel worse.

I just walked away from the situation before I said something I would regret and went to my room.

I was tidying up when my reflection in the mirror on the wall caught my eye. I stopped what I was doing to study myself in the mirror.

It was so easy for Blaire to tell me to ignore Soul, because no one ever told Blaire she was flat chested, nerdy, or boring. No one ever compared Blaire to someone prettier, saying she isn't good enough.

I am a strong person. Both emotionally and physically.

But in the end, I'm still a teenaged girl.

And like every other teenaged girl, I sometimes let my insecurities get the best of me.

* * *

I was on my way into Maka-chan's room to ask her if she wanted to go get lunch with me when I heard sniffling coming from behind her door.

As I got closer, I realized that her door wasn't shut all the way, so nudged it open slowly so I could see what was wrong.

She was standing in front of the mirror, crying.

I thought I made Maka happy again!?

Well this time, Blaire will make you happy for sure, Maka!

**The Next Day**

I woke up before Maka-chan and quietly snuck out of her room and into Soul's, so I could wake him up with the surprise of his life.

"Ohhhh Soul-kuuuuun! Wakey wakey sleepy head!" I jumped on top of the little scythe boy just like I do almost every morning. But this morning was a little different.

As I straddled the still sleeping weapon, I adjusted my carefully chosen outfit.

"Maka? What the-?!"

* * *

"BLAIRE!" I was going to _strangle_ that freaking cat.

I went into the bathroom after I woke up, and when I looked into the mirror, Blaire's face was staring back at me.

This meant that she had my body somewhere. And if the shouts coming from Soul's room were any indicator, she was up to _no good_.

* * *

I switched us in the middle of the night, so that Maka-chan wouldn't notice, but now I had to hurry up before the magic ran out. As I sat on his chest, I started giving Soul-kun my thought out speech. I had to talk loudly so he could hear me over the noise of Maka pounding on the door.

"Soul! You need to stop making fun of Maka-chan's appearance! She is the cutest meister out there, just look at these legs!" To make my point, I stretched my/Maka's legs out on either side of his head.

He just stared at me for a second, then Maka's legs, then back to me, and then he noticed that I was wearing a skirt, which he could see right up.

This gave him a nose bleed, right away.

"Ha! So you do know how hot your meister is! Hmm, wait. Then Blaire didn't have to do this? Oh well!" I could feel the familiar tingle of fading magic, so I did what I came to do.

* * *

One minute I was pounding and kicking Soul's door, shouting at Blaire, and the next I was straddling my weapon, with my tongue in his mouth.

I immediately pulled back with a squeak and just stared down at him.

And he just stared up at me.

"Uhhh, I-well I'll just…" I got off of him and was about to open the door when I felt a hand tighten around my wrist.

Soul spun me around, grinning devilishly, and pinned me to the door with my arms over my head.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I don't know why he asked me that, since he clearly had no intention of letting me answer, what with all the making out that we were doing.

Not that I'm complaining.

* * *

I didn't need sensitive cat hearing to know that my plan had worked.

They owe me one.

**Sorry that this one is kind of poopy(in my honest opinion), but it's just so hard for me to write from Blaire's POV.**

**Anywho, if you have an idea or comment, review! As you can see, I'm usually pretty good about incorporating you guys' ideas.**

**Please and thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holy crap! I have never uploaded two chapters in one night! It's a miracle!**

**Credit for this idea goes to souleaterfangal123!**

"Maka?"

"Heloooo?! Earth to Maka!"

"Huh? What do you want Soul? I'm kind of busy."

"I just wanted to know what you are reading over there that's so interesting."

"What? Since when do you care what I'm reading?"

"Since you've been sitting there staring at your laptop for almost six hours, and you've only gotten up to get the charger."

"Oh. It's nothing. You'd surely find it very boring."

"Whatever. Oh, and you should probably shower sometime soon, cause it's been a while."

"…? No Maka Chop?"

"She's not even listening to me!"

* * *

"Umm, Maka?"

"What Soul?"

"I… Well, I sort of- Umm, I may or may not have… _Accidentally_ looked at the history on your laptop…"

"SOUL EATER EVANS! What is _wrong_ with you?! How could you invade my privacy like that? A meister should be able to trust her weapon! I can't believe-"

"… I ship Sterek too."

"... I was not expecting that."

**Okay, let me explain.**

**For those of you who don't know, Sterek is a super popular pairing in the fandom of Teen Wolf, consisting of Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale.**

**So, Maka and Soul watch Teen Wolf, and Maka writes/reads Sterek fanfics, then Soul finds out and confesses that he also ships it. Maybe he even writes/reads about it!**

**And if you still have no idea what I'm talking about, you MUST watch Teen Wolf, it's AWESOME.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, thank you all for reading my stories! You're all awesome!**

**And if you haven't yet, check out my new story, Unrequited Love is so Not Cool.**

**Enjoy!**

Lately, I haven't been sleeping very well, because of nightmares.

Not my nightmares though. Because of Soul's nightmares.

I wake up in the middle of the night and I hear him whimpering, shouting; sometimes even yelling my name. I don't say anything about it, and I don't go into his room, because I have had the same kinds of dreams.

It's always the same. Soul and I are fighting Crona or Medusa Arachne or the Kishin. And then he gets hurt because of me. Again.

I scream out to him but it's too late. He's gone. I shout and cry and whimper.

And it was something I had to deal with on my own, those nightmares.

So I let my partner deal on his own too. I won't bother him about it unless he says something to me first.

He's even more stubborn than I am, so I doubt he would accept my help if I offered it.

I'm not too worried though. Soul's strong, he can do this on his own. I did.

* * *

I wake up panting and sweating.

I had another dream. One of _those _dreams. This is the third time this week. And it's only Wednesday.

I haven't gotten a full night of sleep in a while, and I can't remember the last time I woke up and wasn't tired anymore. This is really starting to be a problem. I can barely function, because I'm so freaking tired all the time. And then there's the Maka Problem.

She knows what is going on with me, but for some reason she's pretending not to. It's pretty obvious she knows too. I mean, come on, I wake up _moaning._ As in, I moan so loud that I wake myself up; so how could I not be waking her up? Our rooms are right next to each other, and the walls aren't soundproof or anything.

I guess I'd rather have her pretend to not know what's going on, than have her say something to me about it.

It's pretty embarrassing after all. But I don't know how to make the dreams stop.

I was really hoping it wouldn't come down to this, but I need help.

I'm going to have to ask Stein at school tomorrow. Oh wait, not tomorrow. It's 4:30 am.

I'm going to have to ask Stein at school _today._

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Soul was already awake.

I am not even exaggerating when I say that _has never happened._ So I already knew that today was going to be one of those days.

"Hey Maka, I'm going to school early because I need to talk to Stein about something. I'll see you in class." The expression he wore was a mix between nervousness and seriousness.

"Uhh, okay Soul." Today was going to be a weird day.

* * *

"Stein, I need your help." I was trying desperately to keep my voice steady.

"Oh Soul, what an unexpected surprise. Where's Maka?" The way he said it implied that it wasn't unexpected at all.

"I came early without Maka so I could talk to you about something… err, personal."

"Oh really, and would that be Soul?" He had an almost scary gleam to his eyes now.

"Well, I've been having these dreams lately, and they're… Kind of..-"

"Don't worry about it, Soul. Nightmares are to be expected in our line of work." The excitement from before drained from the professor's face.

Oh don't worry Stein, it gets better.

"That's the thing. See, they're not really nightmares. They're…"

"What do you mean 'not really'?" It's like he doesn't realize how difficult it is for me to say this. No, more like he knows _exactly_ how hard this is, and he just _doesn't give a shit._

"They're wet dreams okay?!" Well I clearly handled that well.

That got the professor interested. He looked up at me, obviously trying not to laugh at me.

"And they're getting _worse._ I wake up moaning and yelling, and I wake up Maka. This is getting really annoying and I need you to tell me how to get them to stop." I said all of that so fast that I was worried Stein might make me say it again. Which I would have not been able to handle.

"Well, Soul, you can't just make them stop. Your body is in the strangest period of your life: your teenage years. The hormones are going crazy, and you have no control over them. The only solution I can think of is…" He trailed off and glance at me before falling deep into thought.

"What professor?! I'll do anything to be able to sleep at night again!" I was pretty desperate at this point. Not cool at all.

"Well, to put it bluntly, you must satisfy your…urges. If you take care of it while you're awake, you'll have nothing to lust after in your dreams." My eyes went as wide as saucers.

Did my teacher just tell me to _do it?_

* * *

I don't know what Soul talked to the professor about before class, but since then, Soul has been acting really weird.

He usually just sleeps through class, but today he kept himself awake through all his classes, and he looked like he was thinking _hard_ about something. Was it about his nightmares? We would definitely be talking about this after school.

* * *

Okay, I am _definitely_ going to get a full night of sleep tonight. Well, only if my plan works.

Maka was sitting on the couch studying, as usual. Just as I was about to say something, she noticed me and beat me to the punch.

"Soul what did you talk to Stein about this morning? Because you've been acting weird all day."

Okay, way to get straight to the point Maka.

"The dreams that I've been having, and what I have to do to get them to stop."

"When I was having dreams like that, I just handled it on my own, in time. So I figured that was what you had to do too. What did Stein tell you?"

_When she had dreams like this?! _Girls can have wet dreams? And Maka has no problem telling me about them?! And what does she mean 'handled it on my own'? What is going on here?

"Uhh, he said I had to care of it while I was awake and I won't have dreams about it anymore."

* * *

Take care of it while he was awake? Take care of what?

"Soul, if you don't mind me asking, what are yours about?"

I didn't think it was that big of a deal, but Soul's face was slowly turning a scarlet color. What's the problem? Everyone has nightmares.

* * *

WHAT ARE THEY ABOUT?

DID SHE REALLY JUST ASK ME THAT?

How do you tell your roommate that you have wet dreams about them? I can't just be like, 'Oh it's no biggie Maka. I just can't sleep because every night I wake up moaning your name.'

She must have sensed my discomfort, or maybe she just noticed how fucking red my face was, but she said, "Oh, sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just felt better about it after I talked to someone about mine. They were about the first fight with Crona."

Maka looked down like she was embarrassed.

Oh shit.

She's talking about _nightmares. _Maka thinks I'm having _nightmares_! Of course.

"Maka, I'm not having nightmares… They're more like…- Uh, wet dreams..." I whispered the last part and couldn't look her in the eye for a second. I looked up just in time to see the look of realization pass over her face.

* * *

"Oh… Ohhhhh." So _that's _what he meant by 'take care of it while I'm awake.'

"Soul, that's totally normal. If someone says they've never had that kind of dream, they are definitely lying." He looked at me like I had three heads.

"If 'taking care of it while you're awake' is all you have to do to make them stop, then do it."

* * *

I don't think she understands what that means.

We were sitting on the couch next to each other. I leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

Soul kissed me. Like, he _really _kissed me. Passionately is the best word I can think of to describe it. Eagerly applies too.

I twirled my fingers through his soft white hair and he wrapped his arms around me. We kissed until we were out of breath.

"What are you doing, Soul?"

"Taking care of it while I'm awake."

**Okay, what did you think? Was this too much for a T rating? Idk, since I'm still kind of a newb at fanfiction.**

**Review, pretty please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a million years! Forgive me!**

**But now that it's winter break, I'm hoping to post a few more chapters.**

**Anyway, here's the next story!**

Tonight is going to be so peaceful. And quiet.

And relaxing. All because I will have to apartment to myself tonight.

I plan to take a long soothing bath, finish my current book, and maybe get some studying done.

And I plan to do all of these things with no interruption from a sarcastic weapon, a busty cat, or an annoying blue haired monkey. Tonight will be the first in a very long time that Blair will be working and Black Star and Soul are going out.

And I'm not even a little mad that they didn't invite me. I'm also not bothered by the fact that Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty all made plans without me. Nope. I'm _totally_ indifferent to all of that.

All I care about right now is getting Soul out of the apartment so I can finally relax.

I can't even remember the last time I felt truly relaxed. This is going to be so-

"HEY, TINY TITS! Where's Soul at?" A certain blue haired idiot barged in the front door, almost popping it off of its hinges.

"Makaaa CHOP!" I sighed satisfactorily when I heard the thud of 120 pounds of pure stupidity hitting the floor.

"He's in his room, by the way." Black Star's only reply to that was a pathetic little whimper.

I scooped my novel off the floor and walked to my room hoping that by the time I came out, Thing One and Thing Two would be gone.

No such luck. Soul came into my room a little while later.

"Hey, Maka. I'm gonna be leaving in a minute. You're sure you don't want to come with us? It's gonna be awesome! You're really going to be missing out Maka."

"No, Soul. I don't want to babysit you and Black Star when I could be having a calming lavender bubble bath and finishing my book." I really don't understand why he always tries to get me to go out with him and Black Star. Every time, I say no, and every time, he asks me to go.

"Remember to lock the door on your way out, Blair's not coming home until early tomorrow. I will be in bed by one or two, so I would advise you to get home before then." I said all of this as quickly and concisely as possible, and without looking up from my book.

"Anything else, Mother?" This prompted me to glance up at my weapon partner.

"Yes. You better be careful. And if you need anything, call me." Soul was trying not to laugh at me, I could tell.

"Soul. I'm serious."

"Okay Maka, if anything happens, we'll call you first."

"We? I never said I would help out _Black Star._ I told _you_ to call me. I can't make any promises that I'll rescue the both of you." I said that last part with a joking smile on my face.

"Whatever you say, Mom. And don't stay in the bath for too long, you'll get all pruney."

After Soul and Black Star left, I ran the bath to get the water hot enough, got my book, made sure the door was locked, and enjoyed my soothing lavender bubble bath.

I was just soaking in the tub and reading for what felt like forever. I eventually finished the novel I was reading, which was totally predictable, I figured it all out like half way through. When I finished my book, I wasn't quite ready to get out yet so I just set my head back and relaxed.

I woke up with a stiff neck, which was strange but-

Oh shit, I'm still in the bath tub. I fell asleep in the bath tub!

I got up to find most of my body wrinkled from the amount of time I spent in the water and I wrapped myself in a towel.

What time is it?

I walked out of the bathroom and I was almost to my bedroom when I heard a loud thud come from the living room.

What the heck was that? Soul couldn't be back yet, could he? Crap, I still don't know what time it is.

I was about to go in my room, check the time, switch my towel out for some clothes, and grab a weapon when I heard another noise, louder this time.

I settle on tightening my towel and grabbing a knife off the counter on my way to the door.

Another bang. It sounded like someone dropped a sack of potatoes in front of the apartment door.

Then came a light tapping noise. It was so quiet that I had to stop creeping toward the door and hold my breath to hear it.

I tightened my grip on the knife and continued to tip-toe closer to the source of the mysterious noises.

I took a deep breath, grabbed the door knob, and flung it open, ready to stab the shit out of whatever I was going to find.

I guess it was a good thing I didn't just start slashing and stabbing, because when I opened the door, I found Soul lying in a heap on the floor.

"Soul? What the hell are you doing? I almost killed you!"

"Hmm? Mmffpt." He was in the fetal position with his eyes covered by his hands, but when he responded to me he uncovered his eyes and looked up at me.

"Makaaa! What are youuu doin' here? And why are ya' nakie?"

Of course. I was scared to death that someone was trying to break in and rape me, but it's just Soul crawling home, shit-faced. But what was he talking about? I'm not-

It was then that I realized that Soul was on the ground, I was standing, and he was looking up my towel. That I was naked underneath. I began to blush profusely.

"You pervert!" I further asserted my anger with a good kick to the abdomen. A light kick though, since I didn't want him barfing on my feet.

"Come on Soul, get inside." I stood there and waited for him to crawl inside and then I closed the door behind him.

I walked over to the kitchen and got Soul a glass of water.

"I'm going to get dressed, you stay here and drink this water. Okay?" I handed him the glass and asked if he wanted me to help him onto the couch. No answer.

Why am I surprised that Soul is still being an ass when I'm helping him out of the goodness of my own heart? What else could I have expected?

I went into my room and put on the comfortable pajamas that I had laid out on my bed, and continued thinking about my weapon partner's asinine-ness.

It seemed to me like this partnership was a bit one-sided.

I did everything around the house, I pulled the weight at school, I end up taking care of him hen he comes home drunk off his ass.

What does he do for me? Make messes for me to clean? Piss me off immensely?

Then I had a brilliant idea. I should just go to sleep and leave Soul to fend for himself.

Yeah, that'll teach him!

Come home drunk and you're shit out of luck, because I'm sick of playing wifey for you.

Wait, maybe that's not such a good idea. Knowing Soul, he'll tear up the whole house if I leave him alone for too long.

Damn. Guess I'll be done playing wifey after tomorrow.

**What did you think?**

**Again, I'm beyond sorry for how long this took!**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
